


Wishing on a Shooting Star

by readytomcf_ckingdie



Series: Hatchetfield Mini-Fics [5]
Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Comfort No Hurt, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytomcf_ckingdie/pseuds/readytomcf_ckingdie
Summary: After a common argument with her father. The Woodward heiress is comforted by a familiar staff member of the castle.
Relationships: Deb/Alice Woodward
Series: Hatchetfield Mini-Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130423
Kudos: 1





	Wishing on a Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelloIExist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloIExist/gifts), [Lamuel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamuel/gifts).



> i really just wanted some fluff  
> also these little fluff things are super fun to write

-

Alice huffed in frustration, “You never let me leave this place, even if I was guarded!” She exclaimed in annoyance.

This whole argument had come about by the fact that her father, King Bill, had refused to let her leave the castle for her entire life. For Christ’s sake, she was 17 and she was nearly 18 - she knew how to take care of herself regardless of what her dad thought she did in her spare time.

“That’s because I don’t want anything bad to happen to you, Alice! Why can’t you understand that?”

Alice gave no answer, promptly turning on her heel and storming out of the echoing dining hall, straight back to her room. She hated this. She understood that there were people who didn’t like her but she also knew that she had protection.

She needed to cool down, she realised as she plopped down at the overpriced vanity table in her room. She didn’t really use it to it’s full purpose. The last time was when they had the Winter’s Ball last year. It wasn’t the best way to spend Christmas, either.

Though there was always one person who helped with that.

The same one knocking on the window.

Alice jumped. Upon recognising the silhouette, she allowed herself to chuckle before going over to open it.

The figure hopped down from the ledge, bending their knees before standing and turning to face her with a cheeky grin.

Alice could feel her cheeks heat up, “Do you have to scale the wall every time you come to see me?”

“Well, no. But it’s a lot more fun, ain’t it?”

“I suppose. Anyway, why are you here, Deb?”

Deb smiled sheepishly and shrugged, “What, can’t a royal spy go make sure their monarchs are okay?”

“Not when it’s you, tiger.” The princess retorted, “Why are you here?”

Deb’s smile faltered ever so slightly and they rubbed the back of their neck - a nervous habit of theirs. They shifted their weight to their left foot after a moment.

“Well uh.. I kind o’heard th’ argument y’had wit’ th’ King.” They admitted.

Alice quirked a brow, “Did he-”

“No, no o’course he wouldn’t send me. But uh, it seemed pretty heated so I wanted t’see if y’were okay… n’ stuff.” Deb half-rambled, making aimless gestures with their left hand as their right hand dropped back by their side.

The princess felt her heart flutter and she smiled warmly at the spy. She then turned to the now-closed window, leaning on it and looking out over the small kingdom of Hatchetfield.

“...wha’ was it about, princess?”

The blonde drew in a breath, “Well.. I’ve been wanting to go out. Of the castle, I mean. But my dad won’t let me, ‘cause…”

“He thinks it’s too dangerous for ya.” Deb finished. After the royal’s nod, the spy looked away, before nodding to themselves after a brief conversation with themselves.

“I got an idea, why don’t y’come wit’ me. I can cheer y’up, dame.”

“Wait, what?”

Before Alice could ask anymore questions, Deb already had the window open and was on the ledge outside, extending a hand.

“Wh- Deb! No, that’s so dangerous!”

“Aw com’on, I won’t drop y’I promise.”

And trusting their word, Alice followed after them.

-

After what seemed like hours of walking and climbing, Deb finally stopped.

They were in the castle gardens.

It was rather peaceful at night - no knight sparring, no marching. Tranquility reigned supreme over the small area.

Alice was about to ask the reason why they were here when Deb quietly sat down, gently inviting her to the ground with them. After a moment, she sat down.

“Why are we still in the castle?” She asked after a brief moment.

“I know ya wanna leave but I do agree tha' y'should be protected by an actual knight, princess.” Deb said softly, “But I know you're stressed n' frustrated so I thought I'd bring y't'my favourite calm-down spot.” They said with a lazy smile.

“The garden? But it's usually so noisy, so rowdy, so-”

“-Peaceful,” Deb interrupted after a moment, “Y'just have t'catch it at the right time, Alice. Now.. 'm actually kind o'glad it was tonight tha' y'accepted.”

Intrigued, Alice tilted her head, prompting the other to continue.

Deb gently took her hand with their other pointing up to the sky, “It's a clear night. Predicted shootin' stars. It's said y'can make a wish on them and tha' it'd come true. Keeps me goin'.” 

Letting go, they gently laid down on their back, looking up at the sky with a small grin. Alice had never seen them so relaxed. It was beautiful. Something she'd like to see more often.

Hesitating, she leant back beside them and looked up. Deb was right - the sky looked very pretty in the moonlight.

A bright light shot across the sky. A shooting star.

Alice smiled, closing her eyes and thinking of a wish. By the soft rustling, she could tell that Deb had leant on their side to give her their full attention.

“...so wha' did y'wish for?”

Alice propped herself up on her elbows with a chuckle, “Isn't it supposed to stay secret for it to work?”

“Well, kind'a. I was just wonderin'.” Deb shrugged.

They went to lay back again when they felt a hand cup their cheek and pull them into a soft kiss. Alice pulled away with a bashful grin, giggling at the spy's stunned silence.

“I wished I could do that.”

Deb felt their heart flutter and their cheeks redden. They smiled back at her genuinely, before pulling her into another but just as gentle kiss. They kept her in their arms as they did, neither of them moving away, even when their lips parted.

“Well.. I guess dreams do come true.”

“What do you mean?” Alice smiled slightly, blushing at Deb placing another kiss on her forehead.

“I wished for the same thing.”


End file.
